


Ветер перемен

by Shershik



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shershik/pseuds/Shershik
Summary: Есть те, кто горит на работе, есть те, кто заперт в бесконечном круге возгораний и выгораний, а Мацукава относился к тем, кто уже просто тихо тлеет и не пытается ничего изменить. Однако судьба, столкнув его с Тендо, ясно дала Мацукаве понять, что время перемен пришло.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Tendou Satori
Kudos: 4





	Ветер перемен

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на HQ!! Fucking Fest 2020.

Когда Мацукава Иссэй вышел из своего кабинета, больше похожего на кладовку на одного, ему больше всего на свете хотелось сделать несколько вещей: наплевать на внутренние правила компании и избавиться от своего клиента-человека, оказавшегося слишком умным, и выпить кофе. Исполнить второе желание было куда проще, поэтому Мацукава отправился к старому кофейному автомату, который удивительно гармонично вписывался в общий ряд с обшарпанным коридором, тесными кабинетами и общей атмосферой упадка, которой не наблюдалось ни на одном другом этаже в здании многоуровневой корпорации Джигоку. Автомат работал через раз, чинился исключительно рукоприкладством, постоянно глотал монеты, но готовил на удивление неплохой кофе. Популярностью, однако, не пользовался, поэтому в какое бы время Мацукава ни пришел, он всегда мог получить свой кофе без очереди. Но не сегодня.

Перед кофейным автоматом уже стоял суккуб, нетерпеливо покачиваясь на каблуках в ожидании своего напитка. Его пепельные волосы были аккуратно собраны в высокий хвост, а белые кожистые крылья с бледно-розовыми перепонками резко контрастировали с черной газовой блузой, которая совершенно не скрывала кружевного белья, и с короткими кожаными шортами. Мацукава встал за его спиной, дожидаясь своей очереди.

Автомат наливал кофе медленно, словно жалея каждую каплю. На половине стаканчика он сдался и завис, замигав лампочками.

— Работай нормально, — буркнул суккуб и раздраженно пнул автомат ногой, обутой в высокий ботфорт. На железном боку осталась вмятина.

«Идеальная эксплуатация техники, — мысленно одобрил Мацукава. — Я бы вообще включил этот пункт в инструкцию».

Автомат обреченно загудел и снова начал цедить кофе. Когда стаканчик наконец наполнился доверху, суккуб, проигнорировав кнопку добавки сахара, решительно ткнул пальцем в кнопку добавки перца. В черный кофе упали два прессованных красных кубика.

В принципе, все суккубы были похожи, особенно со спины, но только один-единственный предпочитал неимоверно сладким напиткам острые, от которых рот просто горел. Мацукава мрачно ухмыльнулся и, сделав шаг вперед, наклонился к аккуратному уху суккуба, которое самой природой было создано для нашептывания всяких смущающих вещей, и тихо выдохнул:

— Пьешь острый кофе с самого утра? Совсем себя не жалеешь, красавчик.

Суккуб дернулся от неожиданности и едва не выронил свой стакан, из которого не успел сделать и глотка.

— Очень смешно! Это вместо «Доброе утро, друг, мы сто лет не виделись»? — возмущенно выпалил он, резко оборачиваясь. Мацукава не успел уклониться и получил по лицу его пепельным хвостом.

— Прости, Суга, — хмыкнул Мацукава, — но ты так потрясающе выглядишь, что я не удержался.

— Да-да, конечно, — Суга закатил глаза. — Сделаю вид, что поверил. Зато ты выглядишь, как типичный офисный клерк, избитый жизнью. Еще и зарос так, что твоих мелких рогов и не видно. Вообще не похож на того грозного демона, с которым я универ заканчивал!

Суга отпил свой кофе и благодушно улыбнулся, принявшись снова покачиваться на каблуках. Мацукава отметил, что теперь они были почти одного роста.

— Сегодня суккубная смена? — спросил он. — Я и не помню, когда тебя последний раз в привычном теле видел.

— У меня сейчас все суккубные, — развел руками Суга, — за них платят больше, а я хочу в отпуск слетать. Решил собрать хоть на нормальный отель и сэкономить на транспорте. На своих полечу!

— Разве не проще использовать корпоративный портал для перемещения? Просто закажи себе черную проездную карту и...

— Не проще, — отрезал Суга, — после портала вся одежда серой прованивается.

— Разве ты ее так не любишь? — ухмыльнулся Мацукава. — Если мне не изменяет память, ты со времен учебы просто обливался серными духами.

— «Сульфур» пахнет корицей и душистым перцем, — обиженно надулся Суга, — а твои любимые порталы — стереотипной преисподней!

— Ты преувеличиваешь.

Мацукава наклонил голову, принюхиваясь: его одежда не пахла ничем.

— Слушай, Суга, — задумчиво протянул он, — а может, у тебя в суккубно-инкубном отделе просто чувствительность к запахам повысилась?

— Да, конечно, — тот скептически приподнял бровь. — Скорее, это она у тебя понизилась в том крошечном кабинете, который все еще гордо именуется отделом. — Суга подался вперед, потянув воздух, и сразу же отпрянул, прикрывая нос ладонью. — Фу!

— Ну прости, — произнес Мацукава, — я, наверное, так привык, что уже не обращаю внимания.

— А стоило обратить! Еще немного, и будешь типичным представителем бесов средневековья, — вынес вердикт Суга. — Ты уже окружил себя аурой серного зловония, осталось отрастить рога побольше, а еще заиметь хвост и козлиные копыта. Но тогда я перестану с тобой здороваться, так и знай, — безжалостно закончил он.

— Каждый раз, как ты обещал перестать со мной общаться, выдерживал максимум несколько дней, — пожал плечами Мацукава, — так что не угрожай тем, чего не сможешь выполнить. А лететь на своих двоих все равно дольше.

— Так может говорить только тот, кто ни разу не летал, — хмыкнул Суга, профессионально проигнорировав первую часть реплики. — Один раз я опаздывал на работу, так вылетел прямо в окно с двадцать пятого этажа — клянусь, я был быстрейшим созданием в то утро, обогнал бы даже пикирующего сапсана!

— Врешь.

— Разве что немного приукрашиваю, — хихикнул Суга. — Расскажешь, почему такой мрачный? У меня есть, — он посмотрел на настенные часы над автоматом, — примерно полчаса, потом меня начнут искать и грозиться уволить за очередное опоздание.

— Только после кофе, — согласно кивнул Мацукава.

Автомат снова натужно загудел, но в этот раз налил кофе с первого раза и без пинков. Мацукава приглашающе кивнул на открытую дверь своего кабинета.

— Итак, теперь мы оба при кофе, и здесь, в этой кладовке, я готов послушать твою историю, — торжественно объявил Суга, присев на край стола Мацукавы. Второго стула здесь все равно не было.

— Мой отдел прикроют из-за неэффективности.

— Это все знают, — тут же закивал Суга.

— Но мне предложили условие, — продолжил Мацукава, — если достану одну чистую душу, проработаю еще полгода.

— А если не достанешь?

— Перевод в другой отдел, начало работы с мелкой должности, переквалификация.

— А я говорил тебе в универе, идем со мной на курсы Лилит, но ты увлекался всякой темной романтикой и считал, что куда круче появляться перед людьми в дыму и искрах и страшным голосом требовать душу в обмен на любое желание. Где ты чистую душу найдешь, они все сейчас такого качества, будто их в Нижнем Тартаре клепают, — скривился Суга.

— Я ее нашел.

— Но?

— Мне загадали то желание, которое я не могу исполнить.

— Это какое? — взгляд Суги стал острым. — Нет у человека таких желаний.

— Он хочет любви, — просто сказал Мацукава.

— И все? — удивленно протянул Суга. — И в чем проблема тогда? Это же стандартное желание…

— Чистой и искренней, не навеянной заклинанием, дурманом или прочими демоническими особенностями, — начал перечислять Мацукава, — чтобы родилась в сердце той, которую он любит, по ее воле, и существовала вечно. Все записано на официальной форме вызова. Когда я появился, он просто начал тыкать в меня своими бумагами и требовать исполнения желания.

— Он обратился не по адресу, — пожал плечами Суга, — нашел у кого искренние чувства требовать. А откуда человек вообще узнал все детали договора, чтобы так тебя подловить? — поинтересовался он.

— Сказал, что в интернете прочитал, — мрачно ответил Мацукава, сминая свой стаканчик из-под эспрессо.

— Не удивлюсь, если кто-то из наших эти инструкции туда и выложил, чисто из профессиональной вредности. А ты не можешь его, ну… — Суга обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что их не подслушивают, а потом быстро провел по горлу ребром ладони. — Никто и не узнает.

— Не отвечает нормативам современного времени. Но об этом я тоже думал, — хмыкнул Мацукава.

— Я тебе ничем не помогу, — задумчиво протянул Суга, — но, знаешь, у меня есть друг, который может.

— Это кто? — уточнил Мацукава.

— Ты его не знаешь, познакомились с ним в клубе «Амаимон» в прошлом году, это была незабываемая вечеринка в честь дня Святого Валентина, — хихикнул Суга и спрыгнул со стола. — Я позвоню ему и спрошу, если будет согласен — брошу тебе координаты места встречи, идет?

Мацукава коротко кивнул. В успех предприятия он верил мало. Суга же одарил его широкой улыбкой и вышел, не закрыв за собой дверь. Мацукава слушал, как по коридору отдаляются каблуки, и впервые в жизни позавидовал стабильной работе суккуба. Уж чего-чего, а порочных желаний у людей никогда не становилось меньше, и чистота души на них никак не влияла.

Координаты Суга прислал быстро. На скриншоте карты одно из зданий было отмечено красной звездочкой, а сопровождающее сообщение гласило: «Сегодня в 16:00, не опаздывай! На крыше!».

Мацукава посмотрел на часы и вздохнул. До назначенного времени оставалось меньше двадцати минут. А это значило, что, во-первых, ему придется сбежать из офиса до конца рабочего дня, маскируя личную встречу под рабочую, а, во-вторых, воспользоваться самым быстрым способом перемещения — порталом.

«Главное, чтобы проходов до конца месяца хватило, — отстраненно подумал Мацукава, вытаскивая черную проездную карту порталов, — а то придется потом своим ходом на работу добираться. А ведь кто-то умудряется даже утром из кровати до туалета через порталы прыгать... И как только отдел логистики проходы распределяет?»

Впрочем, Мацукава знал ответ: волей рандома. Количество зачисленных на карту проходов не могло быть ниже необходимого минимума для посещения офиса, но в зависимости от перегруженности системы распределения и степени личной неприязни к тебе у случайного работника отдела логистики могли получаться разные варианты.

Мацукава снова посмотрел на часы и вздохнул: времени не осталось даже еще на один стакан кофе перед встречей.

— Ну и ладно, теперь нужно спуститься вниз, и я почти на месте. И когда уже разрешат телепортацию прямо из рабочих кабинетов? — задал он вопрос в пустоту.

Пустота многозначительно промолчала.

Мацукава пожал плечами: это был риторический вопрос. Системе контроля посещений было гораздо проще отлавливать всех опаздывающих сотрудников на входе в здание или в большом холле перед лифтами. На то, чтобы протянуть ее по всем этажам, средства не выделялись ни разу за все время его работы в компании.

***

«Кто вообще назначает встречи на крышах высоток?» — мрачно подумал Мацукава через несколько минут, когда резкий порыв ветра чуть не затолкал его обратно в закрывающийся портал.

— Меня ищешь, — окликнул его веселый голос, — я прямо за тобой!

Мацукава обернулся — за его спиной была серая дверь выхода на крышу, украшенная большим кислотным граффити с драконом. Мацукава с подозрением посмотрел на морду ящера. Дракон молчал и смешно таращил выпученные глаза.

— Ты почти у цели, я чуть выше, — снова раздался тот же голос.

Мацукава медленно поднял голову и увидел красноволосого парня, который по-турецки сидел на широком козырьке прямо над дверью. За его спиной виднелись широкие крылья, такие же красные, как и волосы.

— Меня заметили, — хмыкнул он и, раскрыв крылья, спрыгнул вниз, аккуратно приземлившись рядом с Мацукавой.

«Вот и ответ, кто назначает встречи на крышах — те, кто умеет летать», — пронеслось у того в голове.

— Тендо Сатори, — представился парень, протягивая для рукопожатия свою худую руку с длинными пальцами. — Купидон, который знает, как решить любые любовные проблемы, — хихикнул он.

— Мацукава Иссэй, — ответил Мацукава, пожимая протянутую ему руку.

«Если он купидон, то я суккуб», — подумал Мацукава, разглядывая своего нового знакомого. Меньше всего он был похож на пухлого младенца с луком, который всплывал в воображении при слове «купидон». Тендо был высокий, худой, со странно уложенными волосами и огромными защитными очками розового цвета, закрывающими добрую треть лица. Лука при нем не было, а колчан со стрелами заменяла узкая кожаная сумка, болтающаяся за спиной. Мацукава скользнул взглядом по черной кожанке в разноцветных железных значках, по худым ногам, обтянутым белыми рваными джинсами, по красным кедам с необычными бантами шнурков, и внезапно ощутил себя очень унылым и, неожиданно, очень старым, словно проработал в своем офисе не три года, а триста.

— Ты не похож на суккуба, — наконец произнес Тендо, нарушив неловкую паузу.

— А что, ты помогаешь только суккубам? — вопросительно приподнял бровь Мацукава.

— Да нет, — Тендо пожал плечами, — просто это они обычно так горят на работе, что готовы платить за более-менее искренние чувства. Ты, как бы это сказать, выглядишь слишком незаинтересованным для того, кто ищет настоящую любовь.

— Прости, что? — Мацукаве показалось, что он ослышался.

— Что? Думаешь, ты первый, кто решил попросить помощи у купидона? Но не тешь себя иллюзиями, — Тендо улыбнулся, но эта улыбка больше смахивала на гримасу, — чувство-то будет настоящим, но эффект — временным. Заплатить можешь, когда отпустит.

— Ты, кажется, чего-то не понял…

— Да ладно тебе, это даже не больно будет, — отмахнулся Тендо, — ты, главное, не дернись, когда я буду стрелять. Ну, и в кого хочешь влюбиться?

Мацукава озадаченно уставился на Тендо.

— Только не говори, что в меня, потому что, ты…

Тендо по-птичьи наклонил голову и внимательно осмотрел своего собеседника с головы до ног сквозь свои огромные розовые очки. Мацукава слегка нахмурился: чужой взгляд оказался неожиданно тяжелым и почти физически ощущался на коже. Его можно было сравнить одновременно и с рентгеновскими лучами, и с прикосновением опасной бритвы

— …не в моем вкусе, — закончил Тендо.

Мацукава нахмурился еще сильнее, испытывая смутное желание разобраться с одним хорошеньким суккубом, который, вероятно, решил его разыграть.

— Я не знаю, что именно сказал тебе Суга, но мне нужно, чтобы один человек полюбил другого человека.

— И все? — удивленно округлил глаза Тендо.

— И все.

— Это даже на авантюру не тянет, скорее на ежедневную рутину, — немного разочарованно протянул Тендо, — а я-то уже подумал…

— Так ты поможешь?

— Все возможно за определенную цену.

— Сколько?

— Один поход в клуб, который выберешь ты, и один расчет на баре за все то, что выберу я, — тут же расплылся в улыбке Тендо. — Все справедливо.

Мацукава оценивающе посмотрел на него и уточнил:

— И как много ты можешь выпить?

— Все тебе расскажи, — хмыкнул Тендо. — Фотки с собой есть? — деловито поинтересовался он.

— Чьи? — не понял Мацукава.

— Ну не твои же, — хмыкнул Тендо. — Твоих будущих жертв любви.

Мацукава поморщился от формулировки, но все же зашарил в кармане. Фотографии у него действительно были — заказчик выдал их вместе со всеми остальными заполненными бумагами. Нашарив их, Мацукава протянул Тендо два маленьких квадрата фотобумаги.

— Фото на документы, серьезно? Мельче ничего не было? Лучше бы в пурикуру сходили, — проворчал Тендо, наклоняясь над фотографиями и внимательно всматриваясь в них. — Да, без купидона этому парню ничего бы не светило, — резюмировал он через какое-то время, — у девушки такая броня из здорового эгоизма, что на пустые отношения она в жизни не согласится.

— Броня? — переспросил Мацукава. — И что это значит?

— Это значит, — протянул Тендо, — что тетиву надо будет посильнее натянуть. Эта парочка работает вместе?

— Они соседи.

— Ох уж эти соседи, — хмыкнул Тендо. — Вот так не ответишь на знаки внимания, как тихий симпатичный сосед уже вызывает Сатану ради твоей любви, жуть какая.

— Я не Сатана, он такими мелочами не занимается.

— Это я образно, — отмахнулся Тендо. — Предлагаю начать с парня. Ты знаешь, где он сейчас?

— На работе, скорее всего, — пожал плечами Мацукава, — он обычный офисный планктон.

— И где работает?

— В бизнес-центре в соседнем районе.

— А направление?

— Северо-восток.

— Тогда летим, — просто сказал Тендо и потянулся, расправляя крылья.

— Я не умею, — мрачно бросил Мацукава.

Тендо посмотрел на него с таким выражением лица, словно услышал самую дурацкую шутку из возможных и теперь размышляет, стоит ли посмеяться над ней.

— Я умею, — все-таки хихикнул он, — и могу прокатить. Все случится быстро, ты и испугаться не успеешь… Наверное!

Тендо приглашающе раскинул руки и сделал шаг к Мацукаве. Тот попятился. Не то чтобы он боялся высоты, но Тендо явно не принадлежал к числу тех людей, в объятьях которых Мацукаве хотелось бы наслаждаться городскими видами с высоты птичьего полета. Если уж говорить начистоту, то к числу этих людей не принадлежал никто.

— Через портал будет быстрее.

— А вот это без меня, — быстро ответил Тендо и спрятал руки за спину. — В ваших порталах перья так серой прованиваются, что потом легче перелинять, чем избавиться от вони!

— Далась вам эта сера, — вполголоса проворчал Мацукава и снова принюхался: одежда все еще ничем не пахла.

— Что? — переспросил Тендо. — Я не расслышал.

— Говорю, и что ты предлагаешь делать? — невозмутимо исправился Мацукава.

— Давай я полечу на северо-восток, а ты проскочишь через свой портал на любую крышу, с которой будет виден нужный нам офис, и помашешь мне ручкой, чтобы я не пролетел мимо. Идет?

— Вполне, — кивнул Мацукава.

— Тогда до встречи!

Тендо использовал два широких шага, чтобы оказаться у края крыши, и двухсекундную паузу с драматичным прижиманием рук к груди перед тем, как картинно рухнуть вниз, не расправляя крыльев.

— Показушник, — проворчал Мацукава. — И ведь даже не разобьется.

Он еще немного постоял на краю крыши, наблюдая за Тендо, который все же остановил свое свободное падение, заложил красивый вираж, чтобы выровнять полет, а потом исчез между высотными зданиями. О том, откуда купидон знает об особенностях демонических перемещений, думать не хотелось. Мацукава вытащил свою черную проездную карту, провел перед собой, а потом шагнул в новый открывшийся портал.

На подходящую крышу он попал со второго раза. Из-за странного проекта застройки не сразу получилось найти нужные окна. Мацукава поднял голову, пытаясь высмотреть среди зданий красную точку, которой мог оказаться Тендо. От солнца глаза заслезились раньше, чем ему это удалось.

Спустя пару минут Тендо шумно приземлился рядом и укоризненно уставился на трущего глаза Мацукаву.

— Когда я говорил «помашешь ручкой», я буквально имел в виду помахать рукой! Когда ты не шевелишься, тебя труднее заметить, ты в курсе?

— Теперь в курсе… Окна вон, большой опенспейс на последнем этаже.

Тендо вытащил из кармана своих джинс фотографии и еще раз внимательно изучил их. Потом снял с плеча свою узкую кожаную сумку и щелкнул замком.

«Все-таки это колчан», — подумал Мацукава, рассматривая разноцветное оперение поблескивающих на солнце стрел.

— А лук тогда где?

Тендо поднял на него глаза, и Мацукава понял, что спросил это вслух.

— Будет сейчас лук, дай мне минуту времени, — с этими словами он вытащил из колчана три длинных черных детали и тонкую красноватую струну, а потом быстро соединил их. — Вот и лук, отличный, удобный и легкий. Бьет без промаха! Сам делал, — довольно закончил Тендо.

— А я думал, что у купидонов золотые луки, — хмыкнул Мацукава. — А тебе что, не выдали за плохое поведение, раз пришлось самому мастерить?

— Да ты знаешь, сколько золотой лук весит? — обиженно выдохнул Тендо. — А как от него потом плечи затекают? Золотой — для всяких официальных мероприятий.

— Вроде дня Святого Валентина? — уточнил Мацукава.

— Нет, конечно! — Тендо посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего. — Это же самый аврал работы! Полетаешь день с той золотой бандурой в руках — следующие две недели чувствовать их не будешь!

— Ладно, не подумал. Извини.

— На первый раз прощаю, — весело ответил Тендо, — но в будущем советую не смеяться над тем, кто может одним выстрелом всю жизнь тебе изменить.

По спине Мацукавы без особой на то причины пробежал холодок.

— А сейчас пора работать, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Тендо и наклонился над колчаном. — Какую любовь заказываешь?

— Чтоб длилась вечно, — скривился Мацукава.

— Тогда вот эта золотая красотка, — Тендо вытащил одну из стрел и ловко прокрутил ее в пальцах, — поддержит любовь до золотой свадьбы, а потом...

— Что? — насторожился Мацукава.

— Ничего, — хихикнул Тендо, — но разбежаться парочка не сможет, потому что, во-первых, привыкнет друг к другу, а во-вторых, старость не радость — с больными суставами не побегаешь!

Он легко стукнул себя стрелой по бедру, и она бесшумно разделилась на две половины.

— Инновации нашего отдела разработок, — пояснил он Мацукаве. — Действительно парная штука. Подержи-ка половину, только острия не касайся!

Мацукава взял протянутую ему половинчатую стрелу — она была тонкой, почти невесомой и не вызывала даже малейшего чувства опасности, казалось, сожми пальцы — и переломаешь напополам.

Тендо тем временем подлетел к самым окнам, высматривая нужного человека.

«Хорошо, что люди его не видят, — хмыкнул Мацукава, представив, какая паника бы поднялась, среди несчастных офисных работников, заметь они зависшего за стеклом Тендо. — Пришлось бы списывать все на переутомление».

Внезапно Тендо выпрямился и резко натянув лук, пустил стрелу просто в окно. Первая жертва любви была обнаружена. Мацукава ожидал услышать звон, но стрела прошла сквозь стекло, словно его и не было.

— Скоро он не выдержит и побежит признаваться любви всей своей жизни, даже до конца рабочего дня не досидит! — довольно усмехнулся Тендо, приземляясь рядом и поправляя свои очки.

Мацукава, который, хоть и по другой причине, но тоже не досидевший в офисе до конца рабочего дня, скептически приподнял брови.

— Так и не досидит?

— Хочешь со мной поспорить? — хитро уточнил Тендо.

— Не очень, — честно ответил Мацукава.

— Тогда идем к его даме сердца. Снова скажешь мне направление?

Мацукава, вытащивший было свою черную карту, внезапно вспомнил о необходимости рационально тратить проходы.

— Может, пройдемся? — предложил он. — Тут недалеко, по аллее вдоль реки полчаса.

— Ногами пройдемся? — уточнил Тендо. — Что, порталы выдохлись?

— Вроде того, — кивнул Мацукава. — Надо найти выход или хотя бы пожарную лестницу...

— Не то, чтобы я был против пройтись, но… Не говори, что вниз мы спустимся по пожарной лестнице!

— Что ты имеешь против лест…

Мацукава не успел закончить фразу. Сначала его толкнуло в спину упругим порывом ветра, потом за пояс обхватили и потянули вверх чьи-то сильные руки, а дальше — под ногами исчезла опора.

— Я не уроню тебя, если не будешь дергаться, — раздался над ухом веселый голос Тендо. — И скажи мне, где эта река!

***

— Больше никаких полетов…

— Я не хотел над тобой издеваться, правда! И не станешь же ты отрицать, что так вышло быстрее, чем по лестнице?

— Не стану, — фыркнул Мацукава, стряхивая с волос цветочные лепестки. — Но над посадкой тебе нужно поработать.

— Зато ты хоть немного приглушишь запах серы, — пожал плечами Тендо, явно не считая приземление в цветущий абрикос чем-то таким, что требовало бы доработки. — Цветы приятно пахнут.

Мацукава потянул носом воздух и снова ничего не почувствовал. Аллея вдоль реки была засажена деревьями, в воздухе легко кружились белые лепестки. В воздухе должен был разливаться сладкий цветочный запах.

— Я все равно не чувствую, — неохотно произнес Мацукава.

— Совсем? — уточнил Тендо. — Деревья же цветут!

— Я вижу.

— Ну-у, — протянул Тендо, — а может, у тебя этот..?

— Кто? — мрачно зыркнул на него Мацукава.

— Вирус, — оживился Тендо. — Помнишь, пару лет назад был такой? Если обоняние и вкус отказывали, то ты становился жертвой... — он начал активно жестикулировать и с невероятно торжественным, как ему казалось, лицом изображать, будто надевает что-то на голову.

— Вируса папской шапки, что ли? — мрачно усмехнулся Мацукава.

— Почти, — расхохотался Тендо. — Ты был близок! Я показывал корону!

— Было не похоже.

— Э-э? Это еще почему?! Да я чемпион по игре в «Крокодила»! — возмущенно воскликнул Тендо.

Мацукава и сам не мог объяснить, почему. Хотелось побыстрее закончить работу, вернуться домой и несколько часов просто бессмысленно пялиться в потолок, предаваясь печальным размышлениям о своей жизни. Дальше по аллее они шли молча. Тендо еле слышно напевал под нос какой-то веселый мотивчик и время от времени вскидывал крылья вверх, осыпая все вокруг белыми цветочными лепестками. После третьего раза Мацукава даже перестал отряхивать их с волос. Этот день казался ему бесконечным.

Когда они дошли до очередного самого обыкновенного двухэтажного дома с аккуратным участком, Мацукава остановился.

— Это здесь.

Он открыл калитку и прошел внутрь, но Тендо за ним не последовал. Он взмахнул крыльями и ловко уселся на широкий каменный забор, вспугнув дремлющего там кота.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Отдыхаю, — протянул Тендо, болтая ногами. — Давай посидим вместе?

— Потом будешь отдыхать, — раздраженно бросил Мацукава, — просто закончи свою работу. Мы все равно уже на месте!

— Во время работы тоже нужно отдыхать. Но еще важнее — выбирать подходящий момент для выполнения целей.

— И ты собрался выжидать свой подходящий момент, сидя на заборе?

— Именно, — кивнул Тендо. — Приглашаю тебя присоединиться, кстати, удобный забор.

Мацукава закатил глаза, но все-таки подошел, ограничившись тем, что просто облокотился о забор.

— Мне кажется, мы только теряем время. Почему нельзя просто позвонить в звонок и…

— Как ты думаешь, — перебил его Тендо, — что почувствует девушка, когда откроет дверь и не увидит никого на пороге? Она не вызывала ни меня, ни тебя, соответственно, она нас не увидит, даже спляши мы на ее крыльце танго.

— Думаешь, она испугается?

— Вполне вероятно. А даже если и не испугается, то может заподозрить что-то не то. Хорошо, если она решит, что это соседские дети развлекаются звонками в дверь. Нам надо подождать, пока ее будущий возлюбленный не прилетит сюда для пылкого признания. Она откроет дверь сама, хотя бы для того, чтобы его отшить, и тогда, — Тендо резко сжал ладонь в кулак, — я и выстрелю.

— Сложновато.

— В любви всегда все сложновато, — хмыкнул Тендо. — Но если знаешь, что подходящему моменту — быть, будет глупо упустить его, только чтобы поспешить и все испортить.

— Звучит вполне логично, — протянул Мацукава. — И часто ты упускал подходящие моменты?

— Не очень, — задумался Тендо. — Просто всегда стараюсь не увеличивать у людей количество стресса перед влюбленностью, это статистику портит.

«На первый взгляд такой несерьезный, а все же переживает о продуктивности, — мысленно хмыкнул Мацукава, — небось скрытый трудоголик. Или еще лучше, перфекционист-прокрастинатор — переживает обо всем на свете, но выжидает до последнего! О, уже не выжидает, решил заранее подготовиться».

Тендо снял с плеча сумку-колчан, вытащил свой лук-конструктор и занялся сборкой. Мацукава смотрел, как длинные пальцы Тендо быстро соединяют детали корпуса, а потом аккуратно и внимательно, не пропуская ни единого участка, проверяют тетиву, прежде чем натянуть ее.

— Кстати, все хотел спросить, — протянул Тендо, словно почувствовав, что момент стал подходящим для продолжения разговора, — как вы с Сугой познакомились?

— Учились вместе. А что? — Мацукава моргнул и оторвался от разглядывания чужих пальцев.

— Просто интересно стало. Как вы только так хорошо сошлись?

— Вот и Суга до сих пор иногда спрашивает, — хмыкнул Мацукава.

— А он не добавляет «И как я только тебя терплю»?

— Прекрати мои мысли читать.

— Я просто догадливый, — хихикнул Тендо.

— А вы познакомились в клубе? Он упоминал что-то такое, — Мацукава нахмурился, вспоминая, — про отличную вечеринку.

— В день Святого Валентина все вечеринки отличные, — тут же покивал Тендо.

— А наличие в клубе купидона создает подходящую атмосферу, да? — уточнил Мацукава.

— Ты чертовски прав! — Тендо рассмеялся так, что чуть не потерял равновесие и не свалился с забора. — Правда, наутро у многих голова болит и память немного подводит, но что тут поделаешь? Праздничные стрелы дают в голову сильнее, чем обычные!

— Вы их сами на досуге настраиваете?

— Настраиваем? — округлил глаза Тендо. — Если будешь менять параметры рабочего инвентаря самостоятельно… Ну-у, не оштрафуют, конечно, но могут заставить какие-то дурацкие задания выполнять по списку… Так что есть два пути: или успокоить руки и положиться на профессионализм отдела разработок и калибровки, или не попадаться на своих шалостях!

По хитрому выражению лица Тендо Мацукава сделал вывод, что тот уверенно придерживался второго пути и ничуть об этом не жалел.

— И ты никогда не попадался?

— Какие провокационные вопросы ты задаешь, хочешь написать моему директору жалобу? — картинно испугался Тендо.

— Нет, интересуюсь на будущее, — подыграл ему Мацукава, — собираюсь подсидеть вашего главного, заранее узнаю, с какими проблемами придется столкнуться.

— Долго сидеть придется, — хмыкнул Тендо. — Предлагаю начать с более мелкой должности. Кстати, у нас как раз новый отдел открывается. Интересует?

— Не знаю… Да и вряд ли я подойду на должность купидона.

— Да, — согласился Тендо, — в роли инкуба ты бы смотрелся убедительнее, но крылья тебе бы тоже подошли. Главное привыкнуть, как они спину щекочут, остальное уже мелочи.

Тендо замолчал и уставился в пространство перед собой.

— Ты там что, представляешь меня в роли инкуба? — хмыкнул Мацукава. — А говорил, что я не в твоем вкусе.

— Мало ли что я говорил, — фыркнул Тендо, — нашел тут истину в последней инстанции. Да и потом, весна же…

— И что?

— Настроение романтичное, — туманно объяснил Тендо. — И все-таки отличный был сегодня выстрел, — довольно протянул он после недолгого молчания.

— У тебя случился внезапный приступ профессионального самолюбования?

— Нет, просто к нам бежит результат моей работы. Сам посмотри!

Он указал пальцем в сторону аллеи: «первая жертва любви» быстро приближалась, не сбавляя скорости, несмотря на сбившееся дыхание и скачущий сердечный ритм.

— А я говорил, что не досидит до конца рабочего дня, — хихикнул Тендо.

Когда парень поравнялся с калиткой, Мацукава резко шагнул вперед, преграждая ему дорогу.

— Душу вперед, — мрачно произнес он.

— Да забирай! — отчаянно выкрикнул парень, пытаясь как можно скорее обойти внезапное препятствие и добраться до любви всей своей жизни. — Она мне не нужна!

— Вот и славно, — сквозь зубы процедил Мацукава, быстро запуская руку в его грудную клетку и чувствуя, как чужое сердце бьется, словно в последний раз. Спустя мгновение он вытащил руку, аккуратно удерживая в ладони яркую мерцающую песчинку души, и сделал шаг в сторону. Парень, так ничего не и не заметив, рванулся к двери и нажал на кнопку звонка. Впрочем, Мацукава уже давно привык, что люди теряют души не моргнув и глазом, больше переживая о телесных наслаждениях и сиюминутных проблемах.

— Тендо, — окликнул он, — не промахнись.

— Как будто я могу! — весело откликнулся тот, выпрямляясь на заборе в полный рост. — Только не сегодня!

Послышался щелчок открываемой двери, и одновременно с ним — всхлип рвущейся тетивы. Гневная фраза девушки: «Опять ты пришел!» оборвалась на середине. Тонкая золотая стрела-половинка попала точно в то место, куда и должна была. Сложный механизм вечной любви застрекотал своими шестеренками.

Тендо довольно хмыкнул, а потом с жалостью убрал в сумку-колчан свой лук с порванной тетивой. И только после этого, спрыгнув с забора, подбежал к Мацукаве, который замер, рассматривая что-то на своей ладони.

— Работа сделана, можно и отдохнуть… — начал Тендо, но увидев бледное лицо Мацукавы, запнулся: — В-все в порядке?

— Ничего не в порядке, — сухо отрезал Мацукава. — Что ты видишь? — С этими словами он сунул мерцающую песчинку Тендо под самый нос.

— Душу влюбленного дурачка, — ответил Тендо, прищурившись, чтобы получше рассмотреть. — Ничего такая вроде, симпатичная. И даже с номером… — он удивленно поднял на Мацукаву глаза. — Разве на душах ставят маркировку?

— Нет, конечно! — зашипел Мацукава и одним движением растер песчинку между пальцев, превратив ее в пыль. — Если только они не сделаны в Нижнем Тартаре!

«Докатился! Такую подделку создают, что уже и от настоящих не отличить! И не просто создают, еще и среди людей реализовывают! А начальство наверняка в курсе…» — мысли закружились горьким водоворотом, и Мацукава чувствовал только одно: абсолютную разбитость.

— …кава! Да приди ты в себя!

Щеку обожгло пощечиной, и Мацукава снова зашипел, уже от физической боли.

— Ты как, в норме? — поинтересовался Тендо, перехватывая его взгляд. — А то у тебя было такое лицо, что я подумал, что ты сейчас прыгнешь в эту реку и утопишься.

— Ты такой альтруист?

— Нет, конечно, — фыркнул Тендо. — Просто за тобой должок неоплаченный!

— Какой прагматичный подход к спасению чужой жизни, — хмыкнул Мацукава. — А ты всегда…

Резкая боль в ноге оборвала мысль, не дав ей даже оформиться до конца.

— ...был таким симпатичным?

— П-прости? — переспросил Тендо и тут же охнул, ощутив на талии железную хватку. — Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но, кажется, ты наступил на мою стрелу! Она, наверное, выпала, когда я пытался тебя в чувство привести!

— Как будто это худшее, что могло со мной случиться. Теперь мы будем вместе до золотой свадьбы без возможности разбежаться?

— Откуда же я знаю, на какую ты наступил?!

Тендо скосил глаза вниз и увидел под ботинком Мацукавы смятое фиолетовое оперение.

— Всего лишь стрела случайной страсти, — хихикнул он, — никакой тебе золотой свадьбы! И утром ты пожалеешь!

— Даже если и так, — голос Мацукавы звучал ниже, чем обычно, — до утра еще чертовски долго.

Тендо хотел ответить, но не успел. Мацукава накрыл его губы своими и увлек в требовательный поцелуй, выжигающий в легких последний кислород. Ему казалось, что остановись он сейчас — случится что-то непоправимое. В голове словно висел густой фиолетовый туман, но Мацукава все еще четко видел лицо перед собой — с прикрытыми глазами, раскрасневшимися щеками и мягкими губами.

— Знаешь, — сбивчиво выдохнул Тендо, отстраняясь и хватая ртом воздух, — кажется, я действительно соврал о том, что ты не мой тип...

Мацукава просто потянулся за новым поцелуем.

В воздухе смешивались ароматы цветущих деревьев, серы, перьев и вишневого бальзама для губ. Мацукава ощущал все запахи невероятно четко, кроме одного — запаха возможного сожаления.

***

Первое, что увидел Мацукава, когда проснулся — множество красных перьев перед глазами. Какое-то время он наблюдал, как они покачиваются, а потом резко сел на кровати. Осознание подкралось как обычно неожиданно и со всей силы.

Во-первых, Мацукава Иссэй был не у себя дома.

Во-вторых, из одежды на нем не было ничего.

В-третьих, у него ужасно болела голова.

В-четвертых, рядом с ним сном младенца спал Тендо, который явно не преуспел в заматывании себя в одеяло, поэтому сейчас с лучшего ракурса демонстрировал свою спину, украшенную татуировкой крыльев.

«А я думал, они настоящие», — подумал Мацукава, протягивая ладонь и проводя пальцами по нарисованным перьям. Дойдя до лопатки, он нахмурился: кожа под пальцами перестала быть гладкой. Мацукава придвинулся еще ближе, внимательно рассматривая спину Тендо: да, краска покрывала большую часть кожи, но она не могла скрыть полностью две неровные полоски шрамов на лопатках.

Тендо заворочался, словно почувствовал прикосновение, и в следующий момент Мацукава был бесцеремонно выброшен из кровати ударом двух материализовавшихся крыльев.

— Извини, если тебе было неприятно, — отрывисто выдохнул Мацукава, которому внезапное приземление на твердый пол выбило из легких почти весь воздух, а заодно и позволило проснуться до конца.

В отличие от Тендо, который только перевернулся на бок и с головой укрылся собственными крыльями, которые не спешили возвращаться в свой нарисованный вид.

Мацукава поднялся на ноги и наконец осмотрелся. Те красные перья, которые он увидел при пробуждении, оказались парой десятков ловцов снов, подвешенных к потолку. Балконная дверь была открыта, и все перья лениво шевелились от сквозняка. С улицы доносились звуки просыпающегося города. Мацукава выглянул на крохотный балкон, оценивая вид. Пока еще редкие утренние машины, снующие по трассе внизу, по размеру ненамного превосходили рисовые зерна.

— И какой смысл забираться на такую высоту, если ты не орел? — протянул Мацукава, размышляя, можно ли чисто технически считать любовь к высоте природной склонностью всех, у кого есть какие-либо крылья. В конце концов утренняя мысль ускользнула, и он, зябко поведя плечами, вернулся в комнату.

Возможно, когда-то здесь были нормальные обои, но Тендо наклеил на стены такое количество плакатов и рисунков, что теперь едва ли можно было увидеть хоть квадратик первоначальной отделки. Одну сторону комнаты занимали кровать, высокий узкий шкаф и зеркало с рожками, облепленное фотографиями (на некоторых Мацукава узнал Сугу), а вторую — засыпанный всяким барахлом письменный стол и большое антикварное пианино с двумя подсвечниками. На одном из них висела мятая белая тряпка, в которой Мацукава опознал свою рубашку — при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что на ней осталась всего лишь одна пуговица.

На столе среди хаоса вещей лежала потрепанная книга в мягкой черной обложке. Она не выглядела пыльной и, скорее всего, пользовалась у своего хозяина популярностью. Красное перо было вложено между страниц, словно закладка. Мацукава присмотрелся, чтобы прочитать название.

— «История одного фамильяра», автор К. Черный… Какая-то дешевая популистика. И где такое только печатают? Наверняка в каком-то из наших издательств.

Мацукава неодобрительно покосился на книгу и продолжил свой осмотр.

Брюки и пиджак обнаружились на стуле у стола, где сплелись в единый клубок с белыми рваными джинсами Тендо, туфли — в коридоре у двери. Галстук и белье затаились в недрах комнаты и так и не позволили Мацукаве пройти квест по сборке костюма до конца.

Уже одевшись, Мацукава подавил желание обернуться и еще раз посмотреть на спящего Тендо. А потом вытащил черную проездную карту порталов, провел ней перед собой и исчез, поморщившись из-за внезапно ударившего в нос запаха серы.

***

Мацукава не знал, как именно, но за два часа он успел вернуться домой, принять душ, отмыться от раздражающего теперь серного запаха, переодеться и добраться на работу самым обычным способом — на такси. Ожидая лифт на первом этаже, он думал только о том, как его все достало. Сегодня он как никогда был готов к переменам, какими бы последствиями они ни обернулись!

Лифт наконец приехал, и Мацукава зашел внутрь, чувствуя, с каким удовольствием он сегодня напишет заявление об увольнении. Но не успел еще нажать на кнопку своего этажа, как услышал стук каблуков и бодрое: «Придержите дверь!».

— Спасибо огромное, что подождали, мне на… А, это ты, утречка!

Мацукава скользнул взглядом по пышным пепельным кудрям, по куче тонких железных браслетов на запястьях и по уже знакомым кожаным шортам с газовой блузой.

— Ты снова почти опоздал. Еще и дома не ночевал, да, красавчик? Только прическа и изменилась.

— На мне другая одежда, — весело ответил Суга, пытаясь отдышаться, — просто ты в этом ничего не понимаешь! И вообще, не тебе меня отчитывать! — захихикал он. — Сам сегодня не в рубашке!

Мацукава машинально поднял руку, чтобы проверить шею — воротник его водолазки все так же закрывал ее.

— Решил сменить образ.

— И правильно, багровые отметины не идут к твоему цвету кожи, — тут же согласился Суга. — А я уверен, что их у тебя достаточно.

— Тебе кажется.

— Ты сейчас пытаешься убедить суккуба в том, что не предавался разврату, — Суга посмотрел на Мацукаву с восторгом, — а еще ты сразу напрягся, я точно видел! А если ты напрягся, то...

— Тебе показалось, — перебил его Мацукава.

— Хорошо, как скажешь, — хихикнул Суга, — только перекреститься не требуй. Кстати, хорошо, что мы столкнулись, теперь мне не придется делать крюк и заходить в твой печальный кабинет. Сейчас, я найду…

Суга открыл свою сумку и зашарил там, запихнув руку почти по локоть.

— Это не то… И это.... Да куда я его дел?!

Мацукава хмыкнул, наблюдая за чужими стараниями: по вместительности сумка любого из суккубов могла сравниться с самой глубокой расщелиной преисподней, даже если внешне выглядела скромным клатчем.

— Во имя Лилит! — простонал Суга, когда в глубине сумки раздался стеклянный звон. — Надеюсь, ничего не разбилось!

— У тебя там переносной бар?

— Да-да, а еще парфюмерный магазин, смейся дальше. Нашел!

Суга наконец выудил то, что искал, и протянул Мацукаве. Тот с подозрением уставился на пухлый крафтовый конверт.

— Бери уже! Это от Тендо, — Суга ткнул в Мацукаву конвертом. — Ты же не оставил ему свой номер, поэтому он вызвонил меня с утра пораньше и попросил передать тебе кое-что.

— Кое-что? — приподнял бровь Мацукава.

— Ты же сказал ему, что хочешь сменить профессию, разве нет? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Суга.

Мацукава промолчал: даже если он и говорил что-то такое, то ему определенно понадобится больше времени, чтобы восстановить в памяти все детали. Он быстро вскрыл конверт и с интересом уставился на кучу розовых и белых буклетов — на обложке верхнего были нарисованы скрещенные стрелы и какое-то пухлое облачко с крыльями.

— Так я и думал! — воскликнул Суга, хлопнув в ладоши, из-за чего все его браслеты зазвенели. — Ты решил стать купидоном!

Мацукава с сомнением посмотрел на облачко. Вполне вероятно, так и должны были выглядеть нормальные купидоны. Мацукава подумал о Тендо и хмыкнул — у того не было ничего общего с этим рисунком.

— Тендо говорил что-то такое, про новый отдел, кажется…

— Я рад, что ты все-таки решил!

— Чем дальше все заходит, тем сильнее мне кажется, что вы вдвоем все решили за меня.

— Если решил менять жизнь, то нечего другими прикрываться!

Суга, как ему казалось, ободряюще хлопнул его ладонью по плечу.

— Ладно, не буду, только успокойся, красавчик, — поморщился Мацукава, чувствуя, как немеет место удара.

— Но, знаешь, если передумаешь, то всегда можешь пойти на курсы Лилит, потом будем работать вместе, — довольно продолжил Суга.

— Не дождешься, — фыркнул Мацукава. — Смотри, чтобы я в будущем тебя не подстрелил, любвеобильное создание. И мне за это сразу дадут работника месяца.

— Буду с нетерпением ждать твоего подъема по карьерной лестнице, — Суга расхохотался и, подмигнув Мацукаве, в последний момент выпорхнул из лифта, на ходу поправляя прическу.

— Кажется, я и сам уже жду с нетерпением, — тихо произнес Мацукава уже закрывшейся двери.

В одном из розовых буклетов, как закладка, было вложено красное перо.


End file.
